Sporting events, theatrical events, entertainment events, and/or any other events, to which tickets for admission are sold or otherwise exchanged in commerce or otherwise, are enjoyed by millions of individuals each year. It is commonly known that tickets to the above-described events or venues are or can be expensive. In many instances, individuals purchase tickets and either do not utilize them or only utilize them for a portion of the respective event of venue. In these instances, the seats or venue for which the tickets correspond go unutilized by the ticket holder for the entire event or portion of the event, whichever the case may be.
An example of the above is when a season ticket holder of baseball tickets, basketball tickets, football tickets, or hockey tickets, fails to utilize his or her tickets for every game, and/or when the holder of a ticket(s) leaves a game prior to its completion or conclusion. Similarly, season ticket holders for theatre tickets, movie tickets, etc., can experience the same non-use of their respective tickets.
Unfortunately, once tickets are sold by a ticket office, ticket issuer, event sponsor, or other ticket seller or ticket dispenser, the ticket holder must either utilize the ticket(s), resell the ticket(s) prior to the start or beginning of the event, utilize the ticket(s) for only a portion of the event, or let the ticket(s) go used completely.
The value of tickets which go completely unused or which go only partially used can be very great and can represent a substantial amount of lost or foregone revenues for ticket holders who are unable to utilize tickets and/or who only utilize tickets for a portion of an event or for a portion of a venue.
There appears to be no apparatus or method in the prior art which can allow a ticket holder to recoup revenues for unused tickets and/or tickets which are only utilized for a portion of an event or for a portion of a venue.